


Midnight Munchies

by twotenths



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotenths/pseuds/twotenths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob is home alone, hears a strange noise downstairs and goes to investigate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to f1slash (lj) in July 2011. Complete schmoop.

Rob woke up with a start. He sat up in his bed, heart thudding. For a 37 year old grown man, it was a tad pathetic that he didn’t like being home alone, constantly jumping at the slightest noise. Which is why he hadn’t told anyone. He had been so sure he’d heard something and strained his ears to listen closely to the quiet house around him. Nothing. Slowly, Rob settled back down and shut his eyes.  
  


CRASH!  
 

Rob jumped out of bed, he was definitely not imagining that! Pans crashing in the kitchen. He stood behind his door in his boxers and an old t shirt, practically paralysed with fear. _Maybe,_ he thought to himself, nervously wringing his hands, _maybe if I just ignore the intruder, he’ll go away._ He cringed as he thought this, mentally shaking himself by the shoulders, willing himself to get a grip. Rob glanced around the room, searching for potential weapons, the best he could find being an oversized clothes hanger. Poking him into submission shouldn’t be too hard, he thought feebly, tip toeing out of his room.  
 

Nervously, he crept down the stairs, clothes hanger at the ready, butterflies swirling around his stomach. He padded silently over to the kitchen door, slowly pushing it open with one hand. No axe wielding murderers yet. So far, so good. Rob apprehensively stuck his head round the door, peering into the room and was presented with a peculiar sight. All the kitchen cupboards had been flung open and carelessly rummaged through, packets and boxes strewn everywhere. He sidled into the room taking in the whole scence which was when he noticed a backside sticking out of his fridge. A very familiar backside.  
 

“Hello Rob”  
 

Rob squealed in terror, throwing the hanger on the floor and jumping two foot into the air as the backside addressed him. The owner of said backside poked his head around the door of the fridge, frowning in confusion at the gibbering wreck of his engineer, cowering against the wall.  
 

“Rob. Is just me!”  
 

“Well I know that now Felipe, Jesus fucking Christ, are you trying to kill me?!” Rob gasped, his voice a good octave higher than normal, clutching his chest, “I think I’m going to have a heart attack!”  
 

“Ooops,” Felipe said, turning his attention back to the fridge, “Sorry.”  
 

“You’ll be sorry next weekend when your engineer is in hospital instead of working on your car sunshine,” Rob puffed, flumping down onto one of the chairs, “What are you doing here?”  
 

“I was hungry,” Felipe grunted in response, “Why you have no food? What do you eat in this house, air?”  
 

“I’m a crap cook, usually it’s just a sandwich or a take away, and I meant what are you doing in my house? How did you get in?”  
 

“Got a key cut.”  
 

Rob knew he should be feeling annoyed or at the very least surprised, but now that the shock was wearing off, he couldn’t help but find the whole situation mildly amusing.  
 

“Well, thanks for letting me know.”  
 

“Is no problem.”  
 

Felipe straightened up, swinging the fridge door shut and turning to face the English man.  
 

“Nothing,” he declared, pouting grumpily, “No food worth eating! I looked everywhere!”  
 

“I noticed,” Rob replied, surveying the damage to the kitchen, “How did you get into those cupboards up there?” he asked, pointing to the highest ones, “Bit out of your reach isn’t it?”

Felipe’s pout became more pronounced, “I climbed on the counter.”

Rob snorted with laughter, “And the crash?” he asked.

“I fell off the counter.”

Rob collapsed into a fit of giggles as Felipe protested, “Is not funny! It hurt! Your pans attacked me!” he stood in front of he engineer, arms folded, looking very sullen.

Once the laughter had subsided, Rob stood, putting his arm around the little Brazilian, “Come on,” he said, steering him away from the zone of destruction that used to be his kitchen, “I keep some cookies by my bed in case I ever get the midnight munchies, will they do?”

The pout instantly disappeared and Felipe grinned as he bounded up the stairs ahead of Rob. “Hey,” Rob called after him, “You never did say why you’re here.”

“I thought you maybe might be scared all on your own, I come to keep you company” Felipe replied, brain focussed on one thing and one thing only.

Rob frowned, mumbling quietly into his chest, “I wasn’t scared,” as he followed Felipe into the bedroom, the Brazilian already chewing an unfathomably large mouthful of cookies as he flopped onto Robs bed.

“Oh, so you were going to poke me to death, were you?” Felipe retorted, spraying crumbs everywhere.

“Shut it, you,” Rob warned him lightly, climbing into bed and slipping an arm around his driver. And once Felipe had demolished a small mountains worth of baked goods and settled down, Rob found it much easier to sleep that night. Once he’d brushed off the majority of the crumbs.


End file.
